


We Have Something to Tell You

by papyruswiki



Series: Undertale LGBT Pride Month 2017 [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Sans and Grillby have an important newsflash for Papyrus.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale LGBT Pride Month 2017 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/738813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	We Have Something to Tell You

_So how should we go about doing this?_

“I dunno. I don’t think we need to make a big deal about it, honestly,” sighed Sans.

He was sitting across from Grillby, in the fire monster’s bar.

“Pap probably hasn’t suspected anything. I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m too lazy for romance. I doubt he’ll really make a fuss, though. He’s pretty accepting of things,” Sans continued.

Grillby nodded. _I imagine so._

As he was signing, the door to the bar opened, and Papyrus stepped in, looking rather annoyed. “Sans! Why didn’t you tell me you were going to leave the house? How did you even get over here without driving, anyway?”

“Teleportation, bro. You should try it sometime.”

“I will do no such thing! That’s so lazy,” Papyrus scolded him. “You’re never going to get stronger if you don’t put forth _some_ kind of effort! Now, do tell me what’s going on here.” He looked over both monsters with a stern eye.

“Well… uh…” Sans shrugged.

 _We have something to tell you,_ said Grillby.

“Oh, are you two finally together? It’s about time!” Papyrus rolled his eyes.

Sans sat up straight in his seat as Grillby lifted an eyebrow in surprise. “Wow. Uh. Was it that obvious?”

“Obvious? Brother, I saw this coming from a mile away! You’re always staring at each other from across the room, and you—” Papyrus pointed to Sans—“always look so dreamy when Grillby is talking to you! For god’s sake, he was holding your hand the other day!”

“Oh. Well, then.” Sans turned a little blue in the face, and Grillby looked away; neither of them had realized Papyrus had been paying any attention to them. “So, uh… you’re good with this?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, you know… gay relationships and all…”

“What does that have to do with anything? _I’m_ gay, Sans, didn’t you know?”

“Uh… no, actually.”

“Oh. I must have forgotten to tell you, then. Well, I’m gay. There, now we’re both out.” Papyrus rubbed his hands together. “Anyway! I’m proud of you for taking this step, Sans. I hope it’ll lead to you taking more responsibility in the future.”

“Yeah, probably not.”

“Well, a skeleton can dream,” Papyrus sighed. “I suppose I’ll leave you two alone now. But come home soon, Sans. It worries me when you’re out late.”

“Alright, see you later, Pap.”

Grillby looked at Sans curiously after Papyrus left. _You didn’t know he was gay?_

“Not really. Kinda didn’t think he was into that. Romance, I mean. He’s seemed more concerned with friends than anything else.”

_You didn’t notice his ginormous crush on Mettaton?_

“I thought it was just an admiration thing. I mean, Mettaton’s popular. That’s all Papyrus has ever wanted to be.”

Grillby shook his head.

“Yeah, alright.” Sans’ grin grew wider. “I’ll admit it. I’ve been kind of a dumbass about this.”

_Well, no matter. We’re all aware now, and that’s what matters._

“Yeah, I guess.” Sans put his hand over Grillby’s. “No point in trying to hide any affection now, huh? Looks like we can’t get one over on Papyrus.”

_You should tell Toriel next. She might not suspect anything._

“Yeah. And she won’t put up a fuss either, I’m suspecting. Word has it she started dating that purple rabbit shopkeeper, Lulu. Hasn’t announced anything official yet, though, so you didn’t hear it from me.”

Grillby chuckled and leaned forward until his forehead was resting against Sans’.

As he’d been asked, Sans went home after another hour. Upon arriving, he was quickly accosted by Papyrus, who insisted on giving him his dating manual, saying it might help with date ideas and what to wear and other things. He also offered to buy Sans some new, nicer clothes in case he ever went on a fancy date. Sans doubted he ever would—neither he nor Grillby were really the fancy dinner type—but he said his thanks anyway.

Later that night, Sans went to bed quite happy for once in his life. His brother fully accepted him—not that he’d ever doubted it, but it was nice to be validated—and he would be seeing Grillby again tomorrow, and they wouldn’t have to worry about hiding anything.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> more catching up... this prompt was "Acceptance."
> 
> there needs to be more sansby content, tbh.
> 
> don't forget to leave a comment if you liked it :]
> 
>  **undertalegay:** tumblr where I post UT/DR content  
>  **@lesbianpapyrus:** personal twitter


End file.
